iSaw Fireworks
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: They were supposed to be watching the fireworks, but Sam couldn't stop thinking about the fireworks between her and Freddie. Just a little Fourth of July Seddie fluff.


**It's been a long time since I wrote a Seddie, but I just felt like I needed to, you know? Anyone who reads my HM fics knows that I write a lot of holiday fics. I'm breaking tradition, and writing a Fourth of July fic with iCarly. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**iSaw Fireworks**

I dug through the Shay's refrigerator. I knew I'd left some of my Halloween stash in their fridge for safe keeping. My mother would have eaten it if I'd left it at home. I felt my fingertips touch aluminum foil and I dragged it out from behind the fruitcake that had been there for almost three years.

I pulled it out and saw that it was one of those orange-wrapped Hershey's kisses. **Freddie.**

That had been an unforeseen problem with getting my first kiss out of the way. Now every time I even though the word 'kiss', a picture of Fredward flashed into my mind. I was sure that once I got my all-important second kiss out of the way, this obnoxious instant flashback thing would go away. One could only hope.

I saw a delectable bowl of Jello sitting on the edge of the top shelf and took it. I already had plans forming. Whipped cream and strawberries, perhaps?

"Carly, what's the Jello for?"

She looked up from the computer and eyed me warily, "Um, the Fourth of July party? Remember, I invited you and Freddie over to watch the fireworks?"

"Oh yeah, when is that by the way?" I ask as I pull a big spoon out of the drawer.

"It's tonight Sam. Isn't that why you're here?"

I eye the calendar and realize that it is in fact July 4th. I mentally shrug and plop down on the couch.

"Sure, and it's just like Freddie to be late isn't it? Stupid dweeb!" Good cover Sam.

"Actually, he said he'd head up early to set up before his mom gets home. He had a hard time talking her into it actually. Something about 'raining fire'…"

She got up and tried to take the bowl out of my hands unsuccessfully. It was almost halfway gone by now anyway. She should really start putting her name on these things.

There's a knock at the door and Carly yells, "Come in!"

She really shouldn't do that. I mean, this is Seattle. You could get killed by some Columbian, coffee bean slash cocaine addict who was after my Halloween candy. Damn candy stealers.

I turn just in time to see Freddie walk in. I bite my lip as a reflex, but let it go when I realize what I'm doing.

"Hey Carly. Sam, I didn't realize you were here…" he sounds a little disappointed and it hurts a little. "Anyway, Carly, I've got to go talk to my mom. I'll meet you guys on the roof, okay?"

My eyes follow him out the door. They dart to the floor when I realize that Carly might have seen. I'm almost sure she did when she looks at me and shakes her head.

"So, what else did you make for this party?"

"Cupcakes, but you didn't think I'd leave them here for you to inhale, did you?"

"Well! It's like you don't trust me or something?"

She went over to a cabinet that was usually full of various kitchenware and pulled out a tray of cupcakes, "I don't know why. Maybe your criminal record or the fact that bowl is now post-Jello…or your never ending hunger?"

"Oh Carls, you know me too well…" I said as I took a pitcher of lemonade out of her hands and followed her out to the fire escape. As we passed the threshold of the window, I had a flashback of the kiss. I wonder if Freddie ever has them, or if he's forgotten all about it. I bite my lip, trying to forget that it actually felt good to have his lips on mine.

As we climb the rickety stairs up to the roof, I tried not to look down. For someone with a reputation of being fearless, I am horribly afraid of falling. Not of heights, just falling in general.

When we get to the roof, I can't help but smile. Freddie had really done a number on the scene. He'd set out three of those reclined lawn chairs in a corner of the roof facing where the fireworks were going to be. Two of the chairs were close together, and I'm sure Freddie expected to scoot as close as he could to Carly. Horny little geek.

But I'll admit, it was a beautiful place to be an imaginary third wheel. He'd strung up little paper lanterns, an even though the lights of Seattle shone brighter than most of the stars, the dusting of them that we could see looked amazing. I felt like such a girl as I walked along the strung lanterns and touched each one carefully.

"Fredward did a nice job," I said. I turned and put the pitcher of lemonade on the table before sitting on the edge of the middle seat. Carly had caught on and sat in the chair farthest away from the other two.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered, only half listening. She checked her email as I glanced up at the Seattle skyline. I never really noticed how amazing it looked from up here. On top of that, the glow from the lanterns made everything look…magical.

I was thinking about Fredward, and how much time he must have spent on this…for Carly. I felt a pang of jealousy, which only burned more when I realized she didn't even care. She hadn't looked up from her phone since she'd gotten up here. If only he'd done it all for me. He'd gotten farther with me than he'd ever been with Carly. He couldn't have forgotten how could it felt kissing me, right? I mean, he did enjoy it, right?

"Oh. My. God. Freddie, what are you wearing?" I heard Carly squeal as she did a bad job concealing her laughter. I hesitated before raising my eyes and letting an all-too-girlish giggle escape my lips.

Freddie stood steps away from the fire escape in football pads and a heavy-looking sweatshirt. To top it off, he was wearing a pristine white football helmet and garden gloves. We all knew that Mrs. Benson would never let Freddie join a violent sport like football. On the contrary, this was probably one of her more ridiculous precautions to keep him from getting hurt.

"This is a new level, even for your crazy mother," I said, finally able to control my laughter.

"I know it's because she loves me, and she's afraid I'll get hurt. But I am not going to get hurt by a stray firework, nor will I get struck by falling sparks. This time, I think she may be going too far."

I waited for Carly to respond, but she was caught up in another conversation via text message. I shook my head before answering him.

"She always takes it too far. But we can't blame her. We never have to worry about finding a new tech producer."

He smirked, and my eyes met his. For a moment, I couldn't help but smile. I soon realized what I was doing and covered my mouth, knowing full well I couldn't stop the smile. We both looked away, and he took of the helmet to try and avoid the tension. I could only hope Carly was completely unaware of what had just gone on.

"So, when do the fireworks start?" I said, trying to avoid the awkward silence that was almost sure to follow. Both Freddie and I looked at Carly, assuming she would check her phone since it was already in the palm of her hand, but her thumbs were back to wrestling with the keyboard. Freddie looked at me helplessly, and I realized he couldn't reach his pocket. I smiled and checked. There were five minutes left until they started.

Freddie walked over to the edge of the roof and leaned against the edge. It took me only a few seconds to realize he couldn't sit in the get up he was wearing. I had a twinge of pity before realizing that I was feeling bad for Freddie. He'd caused me enough stress since the kiss. He really didn't deserve my pity.

The only sounds up here were the cars below and the tapping of Carly's fingers on the keyboard. While Freddie's back was turned, I continued to stare at him.

In the quiet, I was left to my own thoughts, which inevitably led to thoughts of the kiss. I did that thing where I bit my lip, before realizing that I'd spaced out while staring at Freddie. I refocused, but it was too late. He was already smirking in my direction.

I looked hurriedly to my lap, and refused to look up as he laughed.

"Oh my god guys, I'll be right back," Carly said, jumping up and running toward the fire escape. Before either of us could say a word, she had run down the stairs like she was being chased.

Freddie and I looked at each other before awkwardly looking down at the ground. He walked over and tried to sit in the chair next to me. He hadn't even reached the chair before he fell backwards onto my lap. It took a moment to realize the compromising position we'd fallen into. I almost reached to move a lock of hair that had fallen in his face, but I put my hand back down when I realized what I was doing.

I uncharacteristically helped him up, and he took off his layers off padding until he stood in his wife beater and jeans. For such a geek, he was quite…toned. It was like he was taunting me with what I couldn't have…and didn't want. Right?

He walked over to the plate of cupcakes and asked me if I wanted one. Even though I wasn't hungry for the first time in my life, I nodded. When he came over to me, instead of sitting in his own chair, he sat on the edge of mine. He handed me the cupcake and started licking the frosting off of his. I had this odd feeling that I was jealous of a cupcake.

Freddie finished his while mine still sat untouched in the palm of my hand.

"Are you okay?" he said, only half joking. I smiled, assuring him I was fine, before taking my finger and covering it with frosting. I smudged it across his nose before licking the rest off of my finger. I paused with my finger in my mouth as he stared at me intensely. Without flinching, he took the frosting off his nose and licked it off his finger. To me, it was almost pornographic.

I was only distracted when the first splatter of fireworks lit up the skyline. My mouth opened in awe, but Freddie never looked up. I could tell he continued to stare at me.

"Do you ever think about it?" he asked, trying to call my eyes back to his.

"About what?" I answered, refusing to remove my eyes from the fireworks as my cheeks gave me away. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Because I do. All the time. It's kind of sad actually," he chuckled. I can't believe he thought kissing me was…sad.

"You thought kissing me was…sad?" I said as I tried to kick him off my chair. He held my calves and shook his head.

"I didn't say that! I said it was sad that I couldn't stop thinking about it. I mean, it wasn't even much of a kiss anyway. Just a little peck…"

He smirked at me like he was waiting for something. I decided to give him his introduction.

"Well, what do you consider a real kiss?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he answered before sliding one hand along my cheek onto my neck. He pulled my face forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. This time I closed my eyes, not wanting to distract myself from this feeling of his lips on mine. I could feel my head exploding from my lips outward. Freddie was right, this was all better than before. I couldn't control myself, and I felt my arms wrap around him to pull him closer. By the time I pulled away to breathe, I could feel his heart beating in his chest.

"That's what a real kiss feels like," he said, short of breath but smug as he smirked at me.

"Somebody did their research," I said pulling away just a little so I could breathe.

"Maybe so, but it was good wasn't it?" he said, reaching up to tuck some hair behind my ear, lingering a second on my cheek before letting his hand drop to my lap.

I took his hand as I stared back up at the fireworks, still exploding in the night sky. This time he watched with me. He leaned back against my chest, and I stroked his hair, lit up by the colors of the fireworks.

It was a few minutes later when I finally responded, "Don't get cocky, okay? But it was more that good. It was...amazing."

I started to blush, but I think he knew that, and he let me keep my dignity by not looking up. But he smiled.

Carly's heels were a godsend, and we heard her coming up before she could see us. Freddie reluctantly rolled over on to the other chair and sat up, giving me one more long look as Carly got to the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry guys, I forgot. I was supposed to help Spencer with something. Did I miss much?" she said as she sat in the last available chair. She looked at Freddie and I for an answer, but we were both trying not to look at each other or smile. Finally Freddie looked at me and shook his head.

"Damn, speaking of that, I told my mom I'd help her with something. It's probably an excuse to give me a lice bath or something, but she'll come looking for me otherwise," he got up to leave and my heart dropped. Then it jumped, because he winked at me as he made his way to the fire escape.

I wanted to jump up and run after him, but at the same time, I didn't want Carly to know what was going on, so I sat and watched the fireworks for another minute.

"So, what'd I miss?" Carly repeated.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself before I answered.

"Fireworks."

"Sam, are you okay? You're acting really strange."

"Actually, some of my relatives are coming in tomorrow and I promised my grandma I'd help her clean. I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, I'll just sit here and watch the fireworks for approximately ten minutes and fourteen seconds more," she said as I made my way to the fire escape. "Oh, and tell Freddie I say hi."

I turned around and smiled, trying to cover my shock, "What do you mean Freddie? This has nothing to do with…."

"9…8…" she yelled, still not turning from the fireworks.

I smiled, realizing once again why we were best friends. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, realizing that falling may not be so bad. Falling in love definitely wasn't. When I reached the landing on Freddie's floor, I spun around in spite of myself. I was sure he was here.

I looked off the side where the fireworks were coming to a close. Maybe he was just playing with my head, like he'd been for weeks. Maybe I imagined the wink, or he'd given up on me.

My doubts were washed away as two strong hands covered my eyes. I felt his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "Guess who?"

I decided to play with him, and listed various male celebrities, all to which he answered no. It was only when he bent down and kissed my shoulder that I breathed "Freddie."

I grabbed his wrists and spun around, holding his hands at waist level. I asked the question I'd been holding all night.

"Are you ready to work on this? This, us thing?" I said, unsure of how to word my thoughts.

His usually cocky expression went serious and he stared into my eyes. He dropped my hands and reached up to hold my neck in his hands. "We're just going to have to be. Aren't we? Because I can't really function without being able to do this."

He brought my face to his and brushed his lips against mine. I still felt a spark, and I knew he was right. I had to kiss this boy. There were no other options on the table.

He smiled, "So, not what you were expecting from tonight, huh?"

I punched him on the shoulder, for once trying not to hurt him. "Not exactly…"

He regained his cocky attitude and I punched him a little harder, "Oh, just watch the fireworks!"

* * *

**So, I thought it was cute. And I'm sorry it's a little late in coming. Better late than never I guess. Leave feedback :)**


End file.
